It started with a Shogi piece
by Ittoki Otoya
Summary: Midorima still remembered how he had started playing Shogi with Akashi. Back then, a Shogi piece was his lucky item and it was thanks to that that the both of them started playing Shogi together. In some strange fate, a Shogi piece was lucky item again when his team faced Akashi in a match. A game with the same terms they used to use for Shogi. -Contains spoilers from chapter 175-
1. Chapter 1

_[[ A/N: After procrastinating for a few days on whether or not to write this fanfic since I still have some incompleted ones, I ended up writing it anyways. Ever since I read chapter 175 of the Manga, my brain suddenly decided to ship Midorima and Akashi together for some unknown reason._

_Before I knew it, I thought of a plot for a fanfic and a bunch of headcanons and stuff. This here is the result. I usually focus on just one character's thoughts but this time I decided to try writing for both characters. Hence it might be confusing. Who am I kidding? It's definitely going to be confusing._

_Like always, I think of strange plots and this fanfic is mostly on headcanon since there is not much on Midorima and Akashi so this might be OOC. I am not really sure if I managed to grasp their personalities and everything so read at your own risk? Some of the things are from the Manga and some are from my headcanon. ]]_

* * *

"So I win again." Akashi grinned smugly and Midorima frowned once he noticed Akashi's smug look. It was a strange hobby the both of them had picked up whenever they held meetings for the basketball club, to play Shogi while they discuss. The both of them forgot when they started it exactly, although how it began was something they both remembered.

A Shogi piece was his lucky item for the day and Akashi had caught sight of it when they were planning to start the discussion for the day. "Shintaro. You play Shogi?" Akashi's voice sounded a little surprised and Midorima nodded his head. "I do. What about it?" Shogi had nothing to do with the meeting they were having after all and Midorima would rather they finish the meeting as soon as possible.

"How about playing a game with me?" It was Midorima's turn to be surprised. The other members were all either only playing basketball or some other sports and he did not expect that Akashi would actually play Shogi. Although it did seem pretty obvious know that he thought about Akashi's tactical mind and how they both of them agreed on strategies at times.

But still, Midorima was not keen in spending any more extra time with Akashi when he could use it to either study or practice. The urge to want to play against Akashi to see his skills in Shogi was tempting too and it had been a while since he played Shogi. Making up his mind, Midorima opened his mouth to voice a response. "I'll have to turn you down."

Akashi seemed amused when he heard his words. "You're not being honest as usual, Shintaro. You want to play against me don't you?" Maybe Midorima was belittling Akashi too much to think that Akashi would not catch that he was really interested to play against him. Midorima refused to go down that easily or prove that he really did want to play. "I'm not sure what gave you that idea."

"Why don't we play while discussing then? It wouldn't waste time and it makes the meeting more interesting." Midorima considered the proposal and it really would not waste his time if they played it while discussing. He barely had people to play Shogi against him anyway and Akashi had enough intellect to be a challenge.

"If you insist." He adjusted the glasses higher and Midorima was surprised to see that Akashi had a board around. Midorima raised an eyebrow when the board was placed on the table and Akashi answered his question once he sat down. "It's a hobby of my." Although Midorima could not really call it to be an explanation as to why Akashi had a board in here. He had a strange feeling that Akashi played against himself instead of having someone to play against him.

Since then, the both of them started playing during their Captain and Vice-Captain and whenever they had free time together. Akashi's strategy for each game was always different and Midorima hated that Akashi always seemed to be one step ahead of him in thinking. Even their test scores had Akashi beating him.

"I do not know defeat." They both of them were playing Shogi again. They had finished the meeting swiftly and since they knew the meeting would not last long, it was decided that they would play at the end of it. Akashi had announced that all of a sudden and he had pissed Midorima off with that remark. It was obvious with the face Midorima had once he heard those words.

The game was not over yet and Midorima was not pleased that Akashi was already so certain of his win. "What? Are you trying to show off?" Midorima knew he never managed to beat Akashi in all of the games they had played and that Akashi had never lost in a single thing before. Akashi seemed surprised by his words and Midorima was even more pissed by that.

"Haha. Nah. Sorry. It just came to my mind. I'm certainly not hoping to lose. I'm just curious because I don't know it. Nothing more." Those words had further pissed Midorima off. Was Akashi gloating to him that he never lost a single game before? "That's what you call a show off. If that's the case, I'll will teach you eventually."

Akashi meant every word he said to Midorima but it seemed like Midorima did not believe him. He really was curious about what it feels like to lose since he never lost before but at the same time he never want to lose and besides, the possibilities of him ever losing was low. He had never even come close to losing before so defeat was not in his dictionary, only victory.

Midorima's words amused him more than anything. But it was possible that the person that would show him defeat one day would be Midorima, even if he highly doubts it to be true. Akashi stood up with a smile and looked Midorima in the eye as he spoke. "You're right. If I were to end up fighting against you, I definitely can't go easy on it. Of course, I have no intention of losing."

No one in their right mind would want to lose and someone like Akashi who had never lost before would want to even less. "Humph." Midorima seemed to have calmed down from his words this time, Akashi had phrased it in a way to inform Midorima that he would always play against him without holding back. It was something he knew Midorima would like.

"By the way Midorima…" Midorima growled and interrupted Akashi before he could finish his sentence. "Shut up. I surrender." Much to his chagrin, the match had ended in his defeat right after Akashi finished talking and his words of how he would show Akashi defeat. He promised himself that he would make those words come true one day.

* * *

"Shintaro. Why don't we make the game more interesting? We could have a small bet or wager on what happens when we lose? Unless you're not confident enough to ever beat me? I won't blame you if you do, because I never lose." The both of them had started playing against each other during free times besides during the Captain and Vice-Captain meetings.

Akashi wanted to see if pressure would affect Midorima's playing and having a wager was indeed more interesting for him since there was no way he would lose so he gains more than he loses. Midorima's pride would not allow him to back down from it and that was why Akashi said it in such a way.

Midorima understood that and that was precisely why he was glaring at Akashi. It was not something he could say no to. "You already know my answer, don't you?" Akashi smirked and that was the first time that had started playing with a wager system. "Hmm… Why don't we both decide something for the loser to do."

The wager system continued as they continued playing, the form of bet differing at times. Sometimes, the loser would decide what would he do and sometimes it would be the winner to decide that or something completely random that Akashi thought of. Even now, Midorima had not won against Akashi yet. His pride refused to let him ask Akashi to forgo the wager system and he continued on with it.

"You like me don't you, Shintaro?" Akashi asked out of the blue one day when the both of them met up during their break before practice started. Midorima blinked once before he stared at Akashi like he grew an extra head. He scoffed and shook his head. "Not at all." His response seemed to cause a smile on Akashi's face. "No? Well then, for today's wager, I will have you kiss me if you lose. I would rather have you voice your true feelings to me but I know you will find a loop hole and get out of it. It's much better to wait for it to come out of your own mouth without me making you do it."

"You're insane, Akashi. I don't like you in any way." Midorima repeated his words again, although from the expression on Akashi's face, it did not seem to have any affect. Midorima was not going to think too much about it or even ask himself if there was any truth in Akashi's words. "Oh really? I see you haven't kicked the habit of not saying what you really think yet. I will make realise it and admit it one day."

Akashi knew it would take more than a push to get Midorima to ever say anything he honestly think and Midorima being a Tsundere had always entertained him. It should be interesting to try and get Midorima to admit it. Since he always win, he is always right. That was Akashi's mindset and explanation whenever someone tried to argue with him.

Hence, Midorima knew better than to say another word about it. "…" He would just get even more irritated if he said anything else and he wondered what brought this about and why Akashi thought that he liked him. Another thing was that he was not a Tsundere! Midorima had a feeling that was what Akashi was thinking in his mind. People often liked to call him a Tsundere and that was no way true.

"I surrender." He had lost again. During a time like this, he actually lost. He was reprimanding himself mentally for not trying hard enough to beat Akashi. "You do remember the wager right?" Akashi questioned with a playful tone and that was when Midorima understood that Akashi was not kidding around when he said that was the wager.

Akashi was serious over what he said. It was much too late too back out from something he agreed on and Midorima would never go back on his word. The expression on Akashi's face reflected that he knew what Midorima was thinking and that in turn made Midorima even more annoyed. Without another glance or word at Akashi he had leaned forward to get it over and done with so that they could just go for practice.

What was Akashi's purpose in this was something he did not understand and asking Akashi would not even help. Akashi was almost the same as Kuroko, both being someone he was unable to comprehend completely. He caught sight of Akashi's eyes widening when his face grew closer and he frowned. Did Akashi think he would go back on his word and chicken out from the wager he agreed on?

Akashi would be proven wrong if that was the case and it only hardened Midorima's determination to finish it. It was not as bad as Midorima first thought when his lips finally came into contact with Akashi's, the feeling did not seem to disgust him. Since it probably would not count if he pulled back immediately, he lingered a little longer before pulling away. That was the only reason why he allowed their lips to stay connected for a few seconds more and no other reason. At least that was what he told himself.

Akashi was grinning when he glanced towards him again. Frankly, Akashi was not expecting that. He was the one who suggested that wager but there was a loop hole in his words and Midorima usually found them and got out of doing what Akashi actually wanted him to do. They were always there intentionally and yet this time Midorima did not notice it. Either that or he decided to do what Akashi wanted for once.

"Why are you grinning?" The grin widened at Midorima's question and he opened his mouth to answer it. "Shintaro. I didn't know that the wager I decided on was something you really wanted to do." He was going to tease him for a little while and there was still some time before they had to leave for practice.

"What are you talking about? The one who suggested that wager was you." Midorima responded indignantly. "Indeed. But I never specified where you had to kiss me." Because Akashi was curious to see how it would end and his words hit Midorima hard. Without letting Midorima react, he continued his speech. "The one who decided to kiss me on the lips was you. To think that you said you didn't like me."

Midorima had turned away from him and he only managed to catch his expression for a few seconds. "You—" Midorima realised too late that he had missed out the loophole. Now he understood why Akashi seemed surprised by his action, Akashi had not expected him to kiss him on the lips. He could not say that he wanted to do that and neither could he say that he had missed out on the loophole earlier. How did he fail to notice it earlier?

"For the last time, I do not like you. I'm not going to stay here and tolerate with any more of your nonsense." With that, Midorima had left the room with the door banging shut. Midorima knew his face was red and now he had given Akashi another chance to say that his words were correct about Midorima liking him and he did not want to face Akashi any longer. "I definitely do not like that egoistic guy." He muttered to himself softly and walked further away from the room.

Did his brain bypass that loop hole for some reason? When Akashi reminded him of the loophole, the first thing his brain thought of was that he had to kiss him on the lips. He had thought that that idea disgusted him and he did not really want the first person he kissed to be Akashi and yet when he kissed him, those thoughts had been replaced and it felt sort of pleasant.

Midorima willed his brain to bury this memory at the bottom of his mind. He never wanted to recall this memory ever again about his slip-up and whether or not Akashi was right. He was not being dishonest to himself, this was just something he did not want to remember and it was not worth his time to think so much about it.

Akashi glanced at the spot where Midorima was a moment ago and laughed. The response was much more than he thought. Midorima had blushed after he pointed out that he was the one that chose where to kiss him and he bolted out of embarrassment. His finger traced his lips for a moment and he whispered softly before he left the room. "That's why I said I'm never wrong. I knew you liked me. You will admit it sooner or later."

Midorima had not mentioned a single thing about that incident ever again and he acted the same as always and Akashi was willing to keep quiet about it too. They still had their usual game of Shogi and the wager system as normal. The only change was that the wager that Akashi decided on were getting more and more at Midorima's expense.

An example would be having Midorima to eat with Murasakibara for the whole day and going with him whenever he needs to buy snacks. Thanks to that, he had to eat many times since Murasakibara pretty much snack almost the entire day. The other members were puzzled by that and thought there was something wrong with him. Akashi would keep silent about it and merely watch him.

There was no need to say anything and letting things take their own course was more fascinating since you will never know what would happen. Akashi teased Midorima at times about him still being in denial about liking him but nothing more. That incident would not be mentioned till Midorima talks about it because Akashi wanted him to come to terms about it.

Time had passed by quickly and they were still keeping their habit of playing Shogi together. It was their third and final year and maybe that was why the both of them chose to keep everything the same as before. The exterior of the room had remained the same as always and neither of them changed a single thing about it. The normality was kept and neither of them said anything about it going to end soon.

They still had their meetings and planned strategies for the team even if they were strong enough to be able to win without all that anymore. Perhaps it was all just an excuse for them to continue this normality of playing Shogi together since they were both from different classes. That was not completely true since there were always other things such as funds for them to discuss about so no one questioned them why they still had meetings together.

* * *

A strange sight greeted Akashi as he entered the room for his meeting with Midorima. "Shintaro?" When he walked closer, he realised that Midorima was asleep. If he recalled correctly, Midorima was made to stay back later for one of the last minute meetings they had yesterday and Midorima had a class test earlier. Knowing Midorima, he must have stayed up to study and Akashi did mention that he would be slightly late for the meeting today.

Akashi took his usual seat across Midorima and watched him for a few seconds before amusingly playing with his hair for a while. Midorima's face was peaceful unlike the usual stoic expression that he has on his face. "Hmm? It's rather soft. It's so like Shintaro to even take proper care of his hair." He commented with a laugh before his expression grew serious.

"How long are you going to deny that you like me? You should just admit it and listen to me, I'm always right after all. We're all going to go our separate ways soon, this is the last year already and I know that the six of us are probably all going to attend different High Schools. It's my last chance for you, Shintaro. I'm giving you time until we meet on the opposite teams in a match and when I win…" Akashi cut off his words and he pressed his lips against Midorima's for a few seconds before pulling away.

Akashi was back to usual self instantly, with no hints of what happened earlier. "Oi. Shintaro. Wake up." He shook the slumbering Midorima up to finally start their meeting. For now, Akashi was content with just their usual routine. Up on till the time he mentioned earlier, he would not press Midorima for anything, even if he knew he was right.

Before long, the day when they graduate arrived. Akashi knew that Midorima agreed to come to the meeting room to appease him when they had nothing to discuss and it would be time for them to leave soon. He had merely called Midorima over for one simple reason. "Shall we play a game?"

Midorima nodded his head to show his approval. "The wager?" The form of wager varies at times, mostly based on Akashi's mood and it was only out of respect that he had allowed Akashi to pick. This would be the last Shogi match they would have for a while and maybe the last game too. Regardless, it would be the last game they would have in this room where they had been playing for a long time.

"The loser can decide. You're still going to think that you have a chance of winning?" Akashi had always been amused that Midorima always believed that the end result was not definite yet and that he might beat him. Midorima adjusted his glasses and Akashi knew the answer to his question already. "Of course." Midorima answered swiftly, his answer matching with his answer belief.

That was one of the things that he liked about Midorima, the fact that he always give his all. Even on days that Midorima knew his luck was not good, he would not use that as an excuse to do things in a sloppy manner. Midorima was always serious unlike the others and the one who would get his intention faster than the rest.

From Midorima's expression, Akashi knew that Midorima understood his reason for his choice. This was the last time that they would be able to play here and while they were still teammates. The next time they meet, they would be on the opposite team. And most of all, he wanted to see if Midorima would finally admit it.

Inwardly, Midorima frowned. He had a hunch why Akashi chose that form of wager. Akashi was the same as always, expecting that he would win for sure. He knew he never won against Akashi before but that did not mean that he would not try his best.

Besides, Midorima did not want to give what Akashi wanted. If he gave in that easily, Akashi would just be even more cocky. Akashi played with him not only because he was one of the few people he knew that played Shogi, it was due to his stubbornness and refusal to give up. One of the things that made the game more interesting for Akashi since Midorima would not give up halfway through like some of the other people he played against.

"Shall we start?" Midorima was not going to follow what Akashi wanted even if he did lose. He would never agree to say that he like Akashi and Akashi would not force him to say it since it would be less fun for him. Why should he say that for Akashi's own personal amusement? Things like that were never meant for someone's amusement, especially a person's feelings.

"You seem eager to lose." The game took longer than usual, each of them taking longer period of time before they moved their piece. They both knew that it did not take that long for them to think of what to do but they quiet about that. This was the last game and they wanted to enjoy it as much as they could. It would no doubt be one of their memories that they would want to remember.

The silence was there for the first ten minutes before Akashi broke it by asking Midorima a question. "Do you still have that Shogi piece I exchanged with you?" Midorima answered him without even looking at him. "You mean the one you forcefully had me exchange with you. I had to buy new Shogi pieces because of you. No, I don't have it anymore. I threw it away with the rest of my Shogi pieces since they didn't match."

"How mean. To think I still kept the one I exchanged with you." Midorima did not know whether he should believe him or not. It was strange how Akashi insisted that he swapped the Shogi piece he brought along that day with one of Akashi's. The one he had was a 'King' and the one that Akashi gave him was a 'Bishop' after he had asked Midorima which one did he think of himself more of.

Perhaps the both of them would not even play against each other if it was not for that Shogi piece. Unless one of them mentions that they play it which was unlikely since they rarely talk about anything not related to basketball. They do talk about Shogi at times but that was only since they both knew they played it. Murasakibara should be the only one to know about it, at least that was what Midorima thinks.

He never asked and it was not something the both of them hid from the rest. "You were scouted weren't you?" Midorima had not asked Akashi which High School he was going to yet, the only thing he knew that they were scouted by various schools. Chances were that the one that each of them picked would be something different from the rest.

"Rakuzan High school. What about you?" He should have known that Akashi would be scouted by the number one High School in basketball. The one that Midorima decided to attend was one of the top basketball schools too. There was no reason why he would pick a normal school with his skills. "Shuutoku High School."

Akashi's expression remained the same and he moved his piece. "We're both in different districts then." The chances of them seeing each other outside of tournaments were rare unless they had a reason to travel all the way to where the other was schooling and neither of them would do that. "Atsushi's choice isn't in Tokyo too."

"The same goes for Kise I believe." They were all splitting up like what Akashi assumed. There was no reason to stop them and lots of people would be happy to hear that the Kiseki No Sedai were all in different schools. It would be nice to see how all the rest grew the next time he meets any of them in a match.

The rest of the conversation was all pretty random since they were jumping topics often and it grew silent once the game ended. "I surrender." They had dragged the game long enough and they both thought it was stupid that they prolonged the game just to talk about a bunch of random things. "So, have you decided what to do?"

Akashi waited to hear what Midorima had in mind for the wager. The thing that he wanted was something he probably would not get but even so, he left the chance with Midorima anyway. Midorima pushed his glasses higher and locked gazes with him and Akashi returned it with a curious one.

The room was quiet and Midorima seemed deep in thought before he finally opened his mouth. "I'm not going to give you what you want." The blunt answer brought a smile to Akashi's face despite that a small part of him had wanted Midorima to make use of that chance. "I'm giving you this." Midorima took out the red strap he had attached to his phone.

It was something he bought before without knowing that it was something that Akashi had been trying to find. He had refused to give or sell it to Akashi when he asked for it since he was still irritated how Akashi always seemed so cocky. The strap was removed and he handed it over to Akashi.

Akashi raised an eyebrow and took it. "I thought you said you were never going to give this to me?" Midorima kept his mouth shut and Akashi continued. "To think that I would get this from our last wager from this room. But shouldn't you offer something more? This is the last—" Midorima scowled and retorted quickly. "Aren't you too greedy?"

He should have known better than Akashi would want to mess with him even on the last day. With a hiss, he had tugged Akashi by the tie and pressed his lips against Akashi's. This should be enough to shut Akashi up and to show that he wanted to put an end to whatever Akashi wanted to play with him about. There was no way he would like Akashi, Midorima refuse to believe that Akashi was correct.

He pulled away swiftly and just like before, his back was facing Akashi's again. Midorima argued with himself that it was the best choice to shut Akashi up instead of some other possible reason why he chose to do that of all things.

"I guess this is farewell. Good bye, Akashi. It was fun playing Shogi with you. The next time we meet, we will be opponents on the opposite team." The door closed and Akashi snickered. "So that's your answer, Shintaro. Right to the end you refuse to admit it. That's alright. Your actions are good enough right now." His lips were still a little warm and hearing that Midorima enjoyed playing Shogi with him was good enough with Midorima's personality.

The fact that Midorima had chosen to do that showed that he was contradicting himself. He did say that he would not give him what he wanted and yet he had given him the strap that he had wanted along with the other thing that he was going to tease about before Midorima interrupted him. Midorima was wrong if he thought he could leave his past behind that easily.

It was more than he expected and Midorima was right. They would be on the opposite teams in High School. "I will still have you admit it, even if we're not on the same team anymore. You can't bid good bye to your past that easily." His fingers grasped the strap tightly before he left the room without turning back to spare a last glance at the room he used to spend most of his time with Midorima.

* * *

Midorima had no idea what to think when his lucky item for the day turned out to be a Shogi piece of all things. This was the same as before, the time when they both of them started playing Shogi together. Was this some ironic turn of events? For the item that's associated with his opponent for the next game turns out to be his lucky item of the day. That had caused him to recall some of the past memories he had with Akashi when the both of them played Shogi together.

How the both of them ended up spending so much time together was because of a Shogi piece and now a Shogi piece is his lucky item yet again. This was really unexpected and the one he should bring with him was decided on immediately.

Regardless, he chose not to think too much into it and simply went to take the single Shogi piece on his Shogi piece was of a different one than the ones on his Shogi board. Akashi would not be able to see it anyway so it would not matter whether or not he took this piece with him instead of the others.

His reasoning was that this was the only odd piece that did not fit in his Shogi set so even if this goes missing, he would still be able to play Shogi. Not that he would let his lucky item go missing anyway. The Oha-Asa was always right and he was not going to question it if it says a Shogi piece is his lucky item.

This was a match that Midorima had to give his all, Akashi was not an opponent he could go easy on. He of all people should know his previous captain's strength and he was certain that Akashi had grown even stronger during the time that they had no seen each other. Neither of them had kept much contact, merely text messages to greet each other on holidays and such besides the other text message that Akashi sent to call them out a few weeks ago.

Akashi recalled that his coach was surprised when he requested to be part of the starters for the match when he rarely took part in matches, much less the starting ones. But this match was different. This was Midorima, the member of his previous team that came closest to him in intellect and Midorima was much stronger than the other teams that they had played against.

The last time the both of them played together was when they were both still in Middle School and the last time they played Shogi was during their graduation day. The match for today had him remising some of their past memories and that he had not made Midorima admit those words yet.

Akashi did not think he would lose of course, even if Midorima tried his best. That was the truth and there was no need to speak out something so bluntly to someone who knew his strength. That would piss Midorima off and although he would like to see an irritated Midorima again, he decided against it.

He had asked himself mentally why it had to be a Shogi piece to be his lucky item. _'What sort of fate is this…?' _He was not doubting or questioning Oha-Asa but wondering why it just happened to be it. At least his rank for luck was pretty good, second for today. He would be able to play at his best and he had his lucky item with him just in case.

Midorima felt like laughing when he overheard his teammates talking. They found it weird and abnormal that Akashi would be the captain of the team? Who did they think Akashi is? If people wanted to lead him, they would have to be able to defeat him in a match and prove to him that they had the right to command him around.

Knowing Akashi, it was easy for him to have everyone acknowledge him and not question him. Those poor unfortunate people who had to learn not to disobey Akashi would be crushed completely and they would lose the guts to even glance at Akashi. It was not a surprise that those people accepted Akashi as their captain without any discontent, that would be cleared a long time ago when he first stepped into the team.

Even if the Upperclassmen are unhappy with it, they would have to accept and acknowledge Akashi's skills. Even those 'Crownless Generals' would be no match against Akashi, Midorima was sure of that even though he was not entirely sure how strong those people are. If they were overshadowed by the Kiseki No Sedai, that would mean that their skills were not on par with theirs. Besides, if they let their pride get in their way, they would lose even more if they fought with Akashi.

Akashi gives off a natural commanding air that irritated a lot of people but those people would learn that Akashi has the skills to back that up. As much as Midorima hates to admit it, Akashi is strong. Even in their game of Shogi, Midorima had never won against him even once. Akashi's skills in basketball was just as good as his skills in Shogi and Midorima knew this match would not be anything easy.

He refused to lose though. Midorima remembered announcing that to Akashi that he would let him taste defeat before, although he probably meant Shogi at that time. It should be alright to take it for basketball too since he never did say it out exactly and he hated losing. The way that Akashi speak that he was always right because he always win was annoying to hear too.

The one who first started speaking between them was Midorima. "I'm going to win, Akashi." Akashi faced Midorima with his usual expression and responded with words of his own. "That's impossible, Shintaro. Was there even a single match where you managed to make me surrender?" Akashi knew that his tone of voice would irritate Midorima but he used it anyway.

"Shogi and basketball are different." Midorima replied, hints of slight irritation present in his voice. "It's the same. There was never a single time when I said anything wrong. I, who wins everything, am always right." His gaze grew more piercing to emphasis his point and to remind Midorima that he still had not lost once yet. Midorima eyes narrowed in response and Akashi merely smiled as he chose his next choice of words. Midorima was just as easy to predict as usual and he knew his offer would be accepted.

"Shintaro. Why don't we have a wager like what we always do when we play?" Akashi was aware that it was something they usually only do for Shogi since they rarely did play anything but Shogi against each other. "Why not? This time won't be the same as usual. I'm going to win." It was something that Midorima had expected to happen, Akashi had always preferred to make things more interesting. If he turned Akashi down, it would seem like he lacked the confidence in winning so he could only accept it.

The main point currently was what to wager since they had different systems back then when they wagered something. "Let's leave the wager a secret. The winner gets to pick what that is at the end of the match." Akashi answered his mental question instantly before Midorima managed to ask. A nod was his answer and Midorima turned away from Akashi to face his team.

There was nothing else he had to talk to him anyways. Takao approached him immediately when he turned around and greeted him in his loud voice as usual. "Shin-chan. Done speaking to your ex-teammate? You sure had a lot to say to him, were you two close? He's even calling you Shintaro." He ignored him and Takao was quiet for a moment after he turned around for some reason and Midorima chose not to question it to keep the peace.

If he had turned around, Midorima would have realised that Takao was silenced by the piercing death glare that Akashi had directed against his back. The glare had caused Takao to turn around and he regretted it instantly when he felt the full force of the glare and a chill went down his spine when he locked gaze with Akashi's mismatched eyes. Akashi's eyes narrowed and Takao swiftly turned away and kept his mouth shut. Akashi was smirking when he watched Takao's retreating back before his expression turned back to his usual one as he went back to his own team.

Midorima caught the ball that Takao passed to him, much to Akashi's surprise. "I'm always right? Don't make me laugh, Akashi. Don't talk as if you know everything, when all you've had was victory." Once he released the ball and shot, Midorima changed his attention towards Akashi and continued his speech.

"Come, Akashi. As promised, I'll teach you defeat." The memory he recalled earlier reminded him of the words he once said to Akashi during one of the match when they played Shogi together. It was something he did not manage to do back then and he wanted to make it succeed this time. "Hmm." That was the only response he got from Akashi and he knew Akashi was amused by his words.

Even so, he was determined to win no matter what this time.

* * *

_[[ A/N: Argh. It felt jumbled up and some of the things seem a little confusing. Some of it would be explained in the next chapter I guess or some of the future chapters. Not sure how long it's going to be._

_I usually prefer one-shots but since I want this to be as accurate as possible, I will have to wait for the later chapters from the Manga so this ended up being some multi-chapter fics._

_If you're confused by this fic, I'm terribly sorry. You can send a review to clarify something that you want to ask and I can try to see if I can answer it. I basically have way too many strange plots and by the time I read through what I wrote, I have no idea how to edit it. If it Is not to your liking, I am terribly sorry. I tried to include more dialogue this time to make it less focused on their thoughts….. yet it seems like I still can't change my writing style much. ]]_


	2. Chapter 2

_[[ So this was a little late. I was distracted by my school project so I didn't manage to find the time to update it much. Judging from the length of this chapter, I guess I won't be consistent in how long each chapter will be since it's based on the Manga chapter and how much headcanon and backstory I can fit in inside with the chapter._

_This chapter wasn't much I suppose. The things that I initially wanted to include didn't seem to fit in with this chapter so I wasn't able to use it and I had to think up something new to write instead. This ended up with even lesser dialogue without my notice._

_I guess I really just suck in writing dialogues and my pacing for things might be bad. I'm still trying to see if I can change my writing style though… ]]_

* * *

The game was a fast paced one, at least that was what it would seem like to the crowd. Midorima knew better than that, Akashi was just watching for the time being. Hence why he started it off quickly. With his knowledge of Akashi's personality, Midorima knew that they had to start it off first. It would be much different once Akashi started playing seriously.

His flashback of playing with Akashi had him frowning with displeasure. Whether or not it was something Akashi did intentionally, Midorima recalled how Akashi only played more seriously after a while. Maybe it was to grasp the opponent's strategy, Midorima would have used that strategy too if Akashi was someone he could afford to.

Right now all he could do was to play while trying to get what Akashi's team is trying to do. That would not be easy since Takao who was marking Akashi seemed to be having a little difficulty. Midorima was not surprised with the kind of aura Akashi always give off that hints to people that he was not someone simple. It was like a precaution a person would have to judge that the person in front of you is dangerous.

Takao could not believe his luck when he learnt that he was being made to mark Akashi. Of all the people from Rakuzan, it had to be the most scariest one, the captain of the Kiseki No Sedai must be someone strong. Especially if he had someone like Midorima listening to him without much protest. He was interested to see Akashi in person before since the Kiseki No Sedai members were all strange and their captain should be the strangest of them all.

Back then when the coach informed him that he was assigned to mark Akashi, Midorima was staring at his Shogi piece for reasons unknown. The expression Midorima had bothered him for some reason and that had urged him to mess with him while he spoke about doing his best marking Akashi. Midorima had protested about being afraid of Akashi and Takao blinked at Midorima's expression. It seemed different from usual and the tone he used was one he could not place his finger on.

That reminded him that Midorima had been acting stranger than usual when he first came in and it was like his mind was elsewhere when he stared at the Shogi piece in his hand. What was so special about it? Was it not an ordinary Shogi piece? Midorima never paid that much attention towards his lucky item before, much less look at it with a conflicted expression. The facial expression he had before they left for the first quarter especially.

Takao groaned that his brain just had to pick this time to think about the job he was assigned to. Not to mention that he could still feel that cold piercing stare that he saw earlier and he was still clueless as to how he had offended him when he did not even say a word to him. It was like Aashi had something against him.

The aura he felt from Akashi was something that should not be from someone that was the same age as him. But it should not be that surprising if he recalled that Akashi was Midorima's ex-captain. Takao shook his head and forced himself to focus on the match instead of his thoyghts. His eyes widened when Akashi brushed past him.

He was fast, even though he reacted, he had failed to stop Akashi's pass. Thanks to that, their score was even now. Takao was puzzled though. Akashi's skills were good along with a good wide field vision but it was not at a level where he would have much difficulty to stop him. This was the Kiseki No Sedai's captain, should he not be someone more fearsome? Or was he putting too much thought into it?

"…" Midorima could tell that Takao was puzzled over Akashi but he ignored it. There was no point why he had to say something to him about it and he was slightly annoyed by Akashi currently. Was he not taking this seriously?

Things were going according to what he planned; Shutoku was strong, compared to the other teams they played against especially. That was given when they had one of his ex-teammates with them, the one whose intellect is second to his too. Midorima had improved; the first deciding shot showed that. Akashi understood why his other shots were normal three-pointers too. Midorima was saving his strength to deal with him if he started playing seriously. The key word was if. Shutoku was pretty good but compared to his team, they were miles apart.

Midorima was never happy whenever he gave it his all only to have Akashi play with him half-heartedly. But it was not like he was holding it back, he just had no reason to be serious. He could already see Midorima's expression in his mind over what he did in the first quarter. Akashi shifted his attention towards his coach, he could think more about this later.

Not that he did not know what the coach would say, there was no reason to change their original plan anyway and all the small details that they lacked earlier would all be covered by Akashi when they play later. Chances of Shutoku changing their game plan was slim but not completely impossible. He looked forward to see what else Midorima would do in the next quarter.

Midorima fingered the Shogi piece in his hand lightly, he knew what Akashi was doing. This was just like the Shogi match they had all the time, except that Akashi was taking longer than usual. Was he underestimating them that he did not put that much effort in his strategy? It was not unusual for them to use Shogi as a form of strategy, especially in Akashi's case when he really liked the game and he was good in it too. He could still remember the expression that Akashi would have on his face too.

Especially the smile that Akashi had on his face when he learnt that Midorima played Shogi. It was the first time that he saw a natural pleased smile on Akashi's face. He had blinked and at that smile, wondering who the person in front of him because it was so un-Akashi like. Subconsciously, he smiled slightly as he glanced at the Shogi piece before his mind directed towards how the outcome of the game ended up the same every time and the smile disappeared.

Takao had caught the smile and it only made him more curious about it and if he recalled correctly, Midorima's interaction with Akashi was a little strange. Midorima seemed even more stoic and serious along with something he could not place his finger on. When their coach mentioned about Akashi treating the match like a game of Shogi, he noticed Midorima's expression growing unreadable as he stared at the Shogi piece he had again. There was also a rarely seen genuine smile on Midorima's lips earlier too. Did Akashi have something to do with why Midorima kept staring at his lucky item? "Is there something between your ex-captain and you?" Takao could not help but ask.

"What are you trying to imply, Takao?" Midorima's tone was cold, like he had just stepped on a land mine. Asking about Akashi had earned him the silent treatment when he had asked Midorima about Akashi the day before the match.

There appeared to be something about Akashi that was different to Midorima and Takao knew he had to find out about it himself. "Not trying to imply anything, Shin-chan. It's just that you talk a lot more to him than the rest." Like they have some sort of private history between them that other people could not intrude on. Midorima was less talkative towards Kuroko and he had seen what Midorima replies to one of his ex-teammate's mail.

He was standing near Midorima when the both of them were talking earlier and if he had not spoke up, they might not even know he was there. Now that his train of thought reached there, it was right after that that Akashi started staring at him. For intruding on their circle maybe.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Midorima answered in a deadpan tone. Despite Midorima's answer, Takao felt like teasing him as usual. "It's like you two are a couple that hasn't established a name to their relationship yet."

Much to his astonishment, Midorima actually turned away from him and he had the distinctly feeling that Midorima's face was slightly flushed. "There's nothing going on between Akashi and me." His tone was a little uncertain and Midorima's hand tightened around the Shogi piece and e could hear a scowl escaping from Midorima's lips. "Absolutely nothing."

He repeated more to himself than Takao. Akashi's words from before mocked him when his mind repeated it to him_. "Shintaro. You like me don't you?"_ Midorima was still unwilling to think that he might like such an egotistical guy. Besides his ego and personality, he did not think that guys appealed to him. Not that he actually thought much about relationships, his attention had always been on studies and basketball. Midorima did know that he liked older people better, those that are matured in their thinking.

Akashi might seem mature, but there was a childish side of him that was unknown to most people. Midorima did not think much about how he knew about that side about Akashi and whether or not that it was a side that Akashi did not show to most people. His thoughts were distracted when his coach spoke up.

It was true that Akashi was just scouting in the first quarter and now would be the best time for him to make his move like his coach thought. Midorima was slightly surprised when his coach got it correct that Akashi was treating this like a game of Shogi when people rarely understood what he was trying to do. The first move had to be made by them again, otherwise the outcome would be unfavourable.

Midorima spoke up once he caught sight of Akashi again. Maybe Takao was right, he does talk to Akashi more than the rest. The excuse he was giving himself was that it was only because Akashi was underestimating them currently. It was mostly the truth too since he was still mad that Akashi had not even played seriously yet.

"Don't look down on us, Akashi. Scouting for the whole first quarter? You seem to be taking it pretty easy so far." With Akashi's intellect, there was no way he needed to spend one whole quarter for that. He was obviously not taking it seriously. "Don't tell me you believe you can win without even using your 'eyes'?" That better not be the case since it would even anger him even further.

Akashi was smiling as he responded to his words. Because it was something he was waiting Midorima to say when he spotted Midorima approaching him. Midorima's personality just never changes and Akashi knew what to predict from being with him for so long. "I'm not looking down on you at all. In fact, I'm cautious as ever. I can't be revealing my trump card that easily."

Midorima's team maybe but he would never look down on Midorima. He respected his ex-teammates on a level that he would not look down on any of them if they happened to play against each other and Midorima was definitely no exception. Besides, did Midorima believe that he would show his ace that quickly? Shutoku was not that strong for him to do that so soon.

"However, at this rate, the game might end without me even to." Shutoku's level of skills were something his team could face easily, maybe except for Midorima maybe. The rest were all not that strong or impressive to Akashi, their level of strength were not up to par to theirs.

He watched wordlessly as Midorima narrowed his eyes and glowered at him. "What did you say?" Midorima was seriously pissed off, Akashi knew that. But there was no reason for him to say anything further. Midorima would get what he mean when the match proceeds. The difference between the strength of their team.

Midorima was fuming. Talking to Akashi had always been infuriating but today was just worse than usual. He could tell that Akashi meant every word he said and that meant he really did see that his team was of no threat to his if he did not have to play for real. Midorima turned away from him, he would be sure to prove him wrong later.

Was this part of Akashi's plan? He was being guarded by two players, did that mean that they only saw him as a threat and not the others? Midorima scowled anyway, this meant that his play would be restricted and it would not be easy for the ball to be passed to him.

Their defence was good, he had to compliment them on that. But this was something they had predicted might happen and he was not the only scorer in the team. If Rakuzan underestimated the rest of his team, they would see that Shutoku was not that weak. His teammates would definitely prove that.

The crowd seemed to finally realise that he was not the only good player from Shutoku. This was one of the Kings even before he joined, had the crowd forgot about that? The players from Shutoku had to be good if they kept their title until now. The two-handed dunk from his captain was good, although Midorima still felt that three-pointers are still better.

As usual, his gaze was more than enough to warn someone before he even said much. Akashi rather liked that since it required lesser effort for him to get his point across and people to feel intimidated more from that. Even though Shutoku was not that strong, Akashi still did not want to see his teammates messing around.

His warning got across quickly and if he continued messing around, Akashi would just have him switched if he refused to listen to him. It was simple as that. He had no need of people who refuses to listen to him or follow his orders. Besides, if Hayama played seriously it would be hard for them to steal the ball from him.

In a way, he would show Midorima what he meant about him not even having to use his ace to win the match. This would show Midorima the level difference between the skills from their team. Seeing that Midorima had noticed Hayama's dribble, Akashi chose that time to explain what he said earlier. It was much better to get his point across when there was a live example because Midorima would be stubborn enough not to acknowledge that otherwise.

"About what I said before, if it was hard to understand, let me clarify it for you." That one sentence was enough to catch Midorima's attention away from Hayama, not that Midorima was near enough to do anything against Hayama anyway so it was not to distract him. Akashi would not resort to petty tricks like that when he did not even need them to win.

Midorima might dislike it for him to say it in such a straightforward manner and think that he was being cocky again but all that was the truth. He was simply telling the truth and there was nothing wrong with how he phrased it. "There's no need for me to get my hands dirty. That's all it is." His gaze might be intimidating to most people and yet the effect it had on Midorima was nothing as usual.

Akashi's words had Midorima louring. That brought back the displeasing memory from when they first started playing Shogi together. "You're not taking me seriously." He had hissed after they had been playing for ten minutes. Akashi had merely smiled as a response. "There's no need for me to play seriously." The remark caused an obvious disgruntled look from Midorima.

He had to try to push Akashi into a corner and force him to play him more seriously. Since then, Akashi only played slightly more seriously against him. He was certain that Akashi was still not playing him for real, even more in this game. His skill in basketball was different than Shogi, this time he would make him taste defeat and ensure that he got Akashi to play him seriously.

Akashi knew that expression. It was one that Midorima showed him often when he played against him while holding back. This time was different; it was not that he did not want to play seriously but that there really was no need for him to. By the look of things, there was no reason for him to play even.

_'Unless Shintaro has another ace hidden.'_ He thought to himself. Knowing Midorima's character, he would try to push him to play more seriously for sure. One of the thing that Midorima hated was being underestimated and his opponent not playing him for real. This was Midorimahe might really do have another trick up his sleeve. Out of everyone from the Kiseki No Sedai, he was the one that Akashi believes could do that.

_'Show me what you have. I'll show you that it's futile against me.' _Akashi was still looking forward to see what Midorima would do in this situation even if he already knew the outcome of this match. Because there was no way Midorima would ever give up so easily.

* * *

_[[ A/N: Well, this wasn't really what I had in mind but this chapter made it hard for me to slip in much headcanon and past scenes and I didn't have the time to write it much so it's shorter than what I would prefer. Hopefully, by the time the next chapter comes out I will be able to write something longer and include more explanation about Midorima and Akashi. ]]_


	3. Chapter 3

_[[ A/N: First, I will like to apologise for the late update. I was busy with presentations and other school stuff so this was pushed back slightly._

_The quality in the writing might have dropped too since I finished it in a rush and yeah… the dialogues are as few as usual. Couldn't fit in much when it's mostly headcanon and all that don't really happen in the series. _

_So I will like to apologise for that. ]]_

* * *

Midorima could see why Rakuzan was dubbed as the Emperor, the players were really good. Their skills were impressive and rarely seen. Akashi must have helped them to improve more on their individual skills, it was something that Akashi would be good at just like how he had been the hint to how Kuroko formed his play.

Hayama's drabbling was of a different level of his own and even none of the Kiseki No Sedai members would be able to drabble like him. Aomine's skills was in his speed and agility and Midorima was unable to figure out how Hayama was able to drabble the ball the way he did yet. His agility was good enough that his teammates were unable to stop him.

He could not lower his guard down either since Akashi was good even without doing much. His passes were all spot on and at the right moment like what Midorima expects of him. Akashi was always good at calculating his moves without much thinking too and Midorima sometimes wished he would be able to outthink him. It was thanks to Akashi's intellect that their team managed to win during their first year before their skills blossomed for them to be called the Kiseki No Sedai.

Hence, he would never underestimate Rakuzan even if Akashi was not playing with all he has. Even without Akashi playing, his strategy would be hard to beat and his teammates were strong to boot. These did not lower down Midorima's confidence in winning though and he still truly believes that Shutoku has what it takes to defeat them.

They must think of him as a threat to have two players marking him and it most definitely would be Akashi's plan to have him mark right off the spot. Although he knew it had nothing to do with Akashi when one of them opened their mouth to remark that everyone except for him is a hindrance.

* * *

When Akashi overheard his teammate's comment about Midorima's teammates, he knew it was impossible for Midorima would think that way. Despite how Midorima often commented that Kise was no good, Midorima never thought of him as useless. He just felt that Kise did not play with his full potential yet and it was his way of pushing him further.

It was just Midorima's personality that people would think that he did not think much of them. Probably even some of the Kiseki No Sedai members would misunderstand and Midorima would not explain himself either which did not help his case at all. Akashi never did because it was nice to know that very little people knew Midorima's intentions and the real him.

Maybe he was just selfish to want to keep them to himself and Midorima chose not to show it. Midorima always cared more than he appears and that was interesting to say when people thought that he was one of the more uncaring member of the Kiseki No Sedai.

Midorima was one of the people who would stay back to practice and Akashi had watched him many times. The first time he chanced upon him, Akashi was rather taken aback that Midorima was practicing his shooting and his face reflected how serious he took it. Someone like Midorima would never think that way and Midorima had never thought of himself as someone that did not need practice.

Akashi could still remember that Midorima would stay back during certain days of the week to practice, the rest of the days probably spent on studying. Midorima's test scores were much better compared to the other members and he knew that Midorima was focusing on both basketball without letting his studies suffer. That was a case much different from most of them.

Out of curiosity Akashi had stayed to watch him when he stays back much later during those days. Chances were that Midorima was aware of that although he showed no signs that he cared. Akashi would practice with him sometimes instead of just watching him and he would head back with Midorima when he does. The one that suggested that was usually him with a few rare occasions where Midorima would wait for him before he leaves.

Akashi would snicker during those times since Midorima would have some kind of excuse ready when he asked if Midorima was waiting for him to walk back together. Sometimes if he was lucky, he could make Midorima fluster and he would be able to see a tell tale of a blush on Midorima's face. It was during those times that he had learnt that Midorima actually cared about people more than he shows.

Back then, all he had for Midorima was amusement and he loved pushing Midorima's buttons to see his reactions. The ones that Midorima would show naturally were anger, displeasure and annoyance. The other expressions were slightly harder for him to express on his own. That was partly why Akashi had caught an interest in him besides his seriousness. Those slowly changed when they started playing Shogi together and he learnt more about Midorima.

Akashi smiled gingerly before putting a halt to his thoughts. It sure seemed like the more the game progresses, the more his thoughts went back to the past when the both of them were still teammates. Even if that was so, he would not like his recollecting of the past affect this match.

* * *

Midorima scowled darkly. His senpais were no way pulling him down. They worked hard to develop their skills and he had acknowledged them after seeing how hard they pushed themselves. People who were willing to take their time to practice were in no way useless to him even if he showed no signs that that was what he thought.

Especially how hard Miyaji practiced even during the exams period that he stayed back to practice after hours. This was a behaviour that Midorima acknowledged since it was something that he did not do despite how much he take his practices seriously. Midorima had drawn the line between his studies and basketball and he chose to focus on them both equally rather than just one.

No matter how much he finds basketball important, Midorima would never give up his studies for the sake of it. Because both were just as important to him and his grades were always high while he maintained his position in basketball. It was not easy to keep up both and the fact that Miyaji could do that was something.

Midorima admired that he worked hard to get what he had right now and that was how it was for him too. Besides that, he followed fate and listen to whatever Oha Asa says too. Those were what contributed to his strength besides his own natural ability.

He hated how their hard work was labeled as useless and those people with big egos had no right to belittle them. Midorima would show them how wrong that was. This was the push he needed to play a little seriously. This reminded him of how Akashi had always said that he would not be able to win him.

To people like Akashi who did not need effort, they would not understand how hard people would have to work to achieve what they have. Midorima absolutely dislikes people like that but this person was much worse than Akashi and Akashi would not say it in this way. To Akashi, it was not like he belittles people, it was more of that he wins easily and for someone who has never tasted defeat it was understandable.

Although it does not stop him from getting annoyed by Akashi whenever that happens. In Akashi's case, the result of everything has been determined since he always wins. Winning is just a natural thing to Akashi who sees nothing special of it more of something that is a matter of fact. It was irritating to say the least but he was never able to hate Akashi for it when it was not something that Akashi asked for.

He shook the people marking him off and snatched the ball away before speaking out his response to what he heard earlier. "A hindrance? What are you blabbing about?" Midorima could have shot after he had by passed the three people around him with a screen but he chose to pass the ball over.

This would show that guy how his senpai was not that weak and to help bring his spirit back up. Shutoku was in no way weak and he is not the only strong player on the team. Just like how he had the rest backing him up even if they did not seem all that willing, he would support them too. They all deserved it after how much effort they had put in their practice and how they had always passed the ball to him and going along with his whims even if they were annoyed by it.

"There's not a single player on this team who's a hindrance." If they had worked so hard to improve their skills, there was no way they would be in his way and be a hindrance. The him of the past might not have done that but time spent with them after they lost against Seirin had changed his thinking slightly and he had learnt to be more grateful for them.

Midorima had stopped passing the ball and scoring the goal himself for a while now but his thinking of doing everything by himself has slowly changed. Right now, there was no way he could win Rakuzan with just himself. He was obviously not going to say that out loud of course, his personality would never allow that.

"Yo. Nice pass." Miyaji's pat on his shoulder was a first along with those words. His choice to pass the ball was the right one and Shutoku's spirit was brought back up by that shot. This would give them their confidence of being able to stand up to Rakuzan and that they were not useless. No one on the team will ever be useless, at least not in Shutoku.

It could count as his thanks to Miyaji for lending him his precious idol fan that day too. He had never managed to find a chance to repay that favour and now he has finally found a way to do it. This would serve as his excuse too if someone ever ask why he had chose to pass the ball.

Akashi was rather taken back by that pass and his grin turned bitter. _'Shintaro... he's changed...'_ The Midorima he knew would never have done a thing like that and shot. Their time apart had changed Midorima and Akashi hated that a part of him wanted to be naive and think that the things between them would remain the same.

Midorima's team or someone else had changed how Midorima viewed basketball and that angered him. The Midorima before him was not the one he knows and they are nothing more than mere acquaintances who barely know each other now. He used to pride himself as the one who understands and knows Midorima best but that was no longer the case.

Just like always, things concerning Midorima simply never goes the way he wants. He already knew he would never hear the words he wants even if he wins this game, even more now that he is no longer part of Midorima's world. Akashi was not planning on letting go though since giving up is not part of his personality. Even if this Midorima is no longer the one he knows, nothing changed for him. The thing he wants from Midorima is the same as always and that would never change.

He buried the thought about the Midorima he knew not being around deep in his mind to stop himself from thinking about that. The parts of Midorima he still knew were still present since old habits die hard and Midorima would never change much. But the small changes are foreign to the current Akashi and there are bound to be other parts he is not aware of. His resolve to play was the same as always, the Midorima who plays games with him will always be the same even if his personality changes.

To reflect what Midorima was thinking, he managed another long range shoot and scored. This would put an end to the pinch Shutoku was suffering from earlier and their scores were pretty much similar as to the first quarter, almost like their struggles were nothing at all and that they barely did anything to turn the tables.

The next quarter would not be the same as the previous ones, Midorima was certain of that. Knowing Akashi, his next move should have already been decided and it would not be something weak either. Was this enough to push Akashi to play seriously yet would only be showed when the quarter starts.

Midorima hopes it is enough because he wants to play against an Akashi who gives it his all instead of one that plays without putting in much effort. He could barely even remember the last time he had ever seen Akashi playing with all that he had ever since they were dubbed as the Kiseki No Sedai. Maybe even the skills he saw from Akashi during their first years were not even him in his complete seriousness.

Even if it means that the chances of him winning are lowered, Midorima would still want to see him play seriously. The most important part of the games the both of them have been playing all this time was for him to make Akashi serious and let him taste defeat. That was what he had always been trying to achieve when they were playing Shogi together.

Akashi had never played against him seriously before even if their games of Shogi. Those losses were mocking him and the only way to turn the tables around was this game, their first real game out of Shogi. The chances of them playing basketball against each other would not be so soon so he had to make this worth it.

The score was tied. Thanks to Midorima's effort, Shutoku had caught up like Akashi expected. Midorima's quick thinking and skills are as superb as he believes them to be and under their current situation, Akashi is pleased about that. Even his teammates had acknowledge that Midorima is strong, even with two people marking him they were unable to stop him. That was for sure since Akashi had never thought their skills were on par with Midorima even with the both of them combined. They managed to hold Midorima long enough and if they did not spite Midorima, he probably would not have grown serious so soon.

He had to thank them for this chance though, he finally had the excuse to go one-on-one against Midorima. With his voice slightly colder than usual, he interrupted their exchange of whether or not to increase the number of people marking Midorima. "Not necessary. Putting more on him will just have a negative effect."

That was certain and it was impractical to have three people marking a single person when their score was tied and reduce the chances of them scoring while giving the opposite team a higher rate of being able to score with their free players. "Even for the Mukan No Gosho, it'd be difficult to stop the current Shintaro."

Midorima's current level was much higher than theirs and when Midorima grows more serious in the game, it would be harder for them to beat him. Out of the rest, the one that could pull this off the best and get him to be serious would be Midorima, he had always had a hunch about that. Midorima is the only one that wants to see him at his best more than the others too.

Hence why he was amused that the chance for Midorima to catch a gaze of his true strength would be in such a situation. If it was the them in the past, they would never imagine this. Especially when it was not for certain that they would ever have a chance to go against each other in an official match.

"One's enough for the second half. I'll go against Shintaro." The win would be much better if it was with his own hands and this meant he would have to be more serious, this was Midorima after all. Was he excited? Akashi did not bother to put a name to what he was feeling right now, he just knew that the game would be much more exciting from this point on.

The next quarter is when the real fun starts, his eyes reflecting his emotions. The irritation and anger from before helped to fume him even more. This match is where it really begins and the one that is marking him will feel his annoyance if he gets between Midorima and his match, Akashi will make sure of that. Part of Akashi's irritation was towards him anyway and he now had an excuse to do something against him if he does something.

Akashi simply cannot wait for the next half to start and watch how Midorima would respond to his next move.

* * *

_[[ A/N: This will be the last chapter for a while. Unfortunately, it turned out to be much shorter than I liked to be where I stopped. –Sighs– Can't be helped I guess. There wasn't much part where I could include my headcanons inside._

_Well… for the next two to three weeks I guess. I have to study for my exams so I won't be updating this till then. Maybe the chapters will be longer than that and I already have the ending vaguely planned so the short hiatus won't get in the way of this I hope… _

_Till next time! ]]_


	4. Chapter 4

_[[A/N: Sorry for the late update. Got kind of distracted after my exams and all so I thought I might as well compress all the chapters that came out after the one I updated. _

_I will like to once again emphasise that most of the things are just some random headcanons I thought for this fanfic so the characters might be a little out of character. Some of the things does not exist in canon at all and I just made them up. I'm still trying to grasp as much as I can about their personalities and stuff. ]]_

This half would play a crucial factor as to whether or not they would win. Midorima has no doubt about this being a lot harder compared to before and where the both of them actually show more of this true strength in the game. It is where the real fight starts and he is certain his teammates know that much too.

There were signs of them wondering about Akashi's true strength and there was no way that the one that was leading the Kiseki No Sedai would only have such a level of playing style. Each one of them had their own special moves that they rarely used.

Much to his annoyance, Kise tried to talk to him once they were near each other. At least it was not Kagami and Kuroko, he would have to face two people he did not like much rather than just one. "Your condition doesn't look too bad."

He knows it was just Kise trying to cheer for him but Midorima did not need that and Kise of all people should know that the game earlier was child's play compared to what the game would be like in the next half. "Hmph. I don't know about that. Akashi hasn't used his 'eyes' yet." Akashi's deadly strength with it was no joke and no one had countered that before.

"If he's going to use that, it'll be during the second half. The real fight starts now." From Kise's expression, it was blatant that he had understood what Midorima meant and there was no longer any point to exchange any more words. Midorima was not even interested to talk to him right from the beginning though and neither would he need Kise to cheer him on. He would win even without all that.

Another flashback to his past only served his determination even more. "I find it amusing that you never give up challenging me despite knowing the outcome of the game." It was the third day that they had been playing Shogi against each other and Akashi had won every single match much to his displeasure.

"Hn. I said I would let you taste defeat didn't I?" Midorima refused to allow himself to fall prey to Akashi's words. If he lost faith in himself, the end result would be his lost even before he started doing anything.

Akashi''s chuckle caused his eyebrow to twitch and he had to restrain himself from saying anything out of irritation. Doing that would make things even worst for him and he had at least learnt what not to do around Akashi.

"It's so like you to keep this up, Shintaro." Midorima scowled and he moved his Shogi piece with more force than necessary. He was reaching the end of his limit soon and if Akashi pushed his buttons any further, he might really snap. "Are you making fun of me?"

Akashi made his move calmly despite being totally aware of Midorima's anger towards him. "Not at all. It was meant as a compliment." He had never faced a same opponent before who never lost faith that he had a chance of winning against him before so this was more enthralling to him than anything.

His curiosity in Midorima had only increased and he started watching him more than the game. Midorima was too engrossed in the game to notice that and it only made it more entertaining for him. That was the next fuel to his interest in Midorima.

Besides wondering what else Midorima would show him next, Akashi was rather pleased to see Kuroko again since the last time they met was before the Opening Ceremony. It seemed as a form of distraction from some thoughts that he rather not think of right now and Kuroko's partner does seem interesting. The outcome if he does play them would be the same regardless, it will be his win for sure.

Kuroko was the same as always and he was just about to leave the conversation at that till Kagami spoke to him. "Yo, you better not have forgotten me. You sure pulled some crazy shit on me back then." Like Akashi's memory would be that bad as to forget about Kuroko's partner and Kagami being able to dodge him back then.

Although he knew right from the beginning that Kagami would be able to dodge it on time, he still did it to serve as a warning anyway. "Kise and… you too. I'll crush all of you." Akashi had to fight back a chuckle from those words, as if he would ever lose, him who has never experienced a single lost ever.

"Of course I remember you, Kagami Taiga." He made sure to show his amusement in his tone for the next part of his words as he spoke up straightforwardly. "I do acknowledge your ability, but, let me give you a warning." His tone grew colder as he continued along with the aura he knew he was giving off.

"The only ones who are allowed to look me in the eye as I speak are those that serve me. No one that opposes me is allowed to look down on me." Because they had no right to look down on him when he is much stronger than them and he disliked people doing that to him. Those disrespectful eyes who think they are on the same level as him or below them especially.

Placing his hand on Kagami's shoulder, he remained unfazed when Kagami fell down to the ground due to the pressure and finished his last words to Kagami. "Know your place." It was always the same thing, people would view him all different soon after experiencing his strength and Akashi had no reason to be nice to people who do not know his strength or follow him.

"You too, Tetsuya. You'd better be prepared if you're planning to fight me." Akashi would not make it easy for Seirin just because Kuroko was part of his team in the past and neither would Kuroko like that either. That aspect of him was the same as Midorima who disliked being taken lightly and their opponent not playing with their all against them.

Kuroko probably knows the least about his ability as compared to Midorima since he is more of a support player. "I'm the one who first discovered your power. You'll come to understand what that means." One of the thing his eye could do out of the court and he was the one who gave Kuroko an idea on what to do as his playing style.

How well would this quarter go now that Akashi decides to use it? Knowing Midorima, there must still be something that he is hiding as a counter to it and Akashi looks forward to seeing what Midorima would do more than anything else. Because the end result will be the same no matter what happens.

To be honest, Midorima was not all that surprised to learn that Akashi would be facing him one-on-one. In fact, it was something that he was anticipating right from the start. The fact that they were only facing each other directly right now only showed how much Akashi had been holding back till now and how much of a lack of threat they were being treated till now. Although he knows that Akashi is still thinking that he would win for sure.

They both knew each other well enough to understand what the other party might be thinking. "I knew it. I knew you'd do that." After he broke past the people marking him, the only thing Akashi would do would be to mark him himself. That would be what he would do if he was in Akashi's shoes since this would achieve the most results.

"Come, Shintaro." An one-on-one with Midorima would be interesting, more than anyone else on the court and the only one who might stand a small chance against his eye would be him too. They had never got up against each other with everything that they got on the basketball court before since they were on the same team.

The only games they had often played against each other were just Shogi. With their frequent Shogi game, it was more than enough to grasp each other's character and just like playing against Midorima in a game of Shogi, facing Midorima on the court was more intriguing as compared to the rest.

The only one who would not give up challenging him despite knowing what he could do was just Midorima after all. This is why he had been looking forward to face him again, playing against someone you are interested in always makes his pay more attention.

Midorima was being cautious against him since he knows about what his eye could do but that would not help at all. Especially since he knew what Midorima would do. Midorima's sudden attempt to shoot a three-pointer would surprise everyone else but because of his 'Emperor' eye, it was futile. He had already seen that Midorima would do that and he effortlessly intercepted and hit the ball from Midorima's hands before he even jumped.

Although Midorima did seem a little taken aback that he had did it so quickly while the rest looked completely stunned. Leaving Midorima alone for the moment, he proceeded to steal the ball away before Takao appeared to stop him. "You're going to make way for me."

His words were going to be proven to be true in a few seconds. "No one that opposes me is allowed to look down on me." Akashi repeated his words that he said to Kagami earlier to get his point across. He could read his opponent's moves beforehand after all. "Know your place." He shot the ball right after that to show that his words are absolute.

Akashi would not deny that a small part of the reason why he did that was due to a personal reason but there was no point in saying that out loud. Why was Midorima so surprised though? Did their time apart made him forget what he could do? This should be within Midorima's calculations, unless he had gotten rusty.

Before he knew it, Akashi had turned the tables on him and the score between them was getting further and further away. Panting slightly, he assessed the current situation. Akashi's eye was fearsome as always and he hated that there was little he could do against Akashi. It was nearly impossible to get into shooting position with Akashi around.

Even if he wanted to make a pass, Akashi would be able to intercept it. This was unfortunately within his calculations although he did not think that he would actually be this useless by himself. Midorima still had an ace up his sleeves but he did not want to use it just yet.

How long will these people remain ignorant to his words? Akashi had stressed enough times that he expect people to follow what he says and it should be something that they should do. They just never learn. Akashi had asked them to move aside and yet they refused to. Silly people who think they could ignore his orders.

"No. My orders are absolute." They all ended on the ground right after he used ankle break, a high level speed dribble that disrupts his opponents' balance and make them fall. It was simple for him to do with his eye and he could meet the criteria of them having their centre of gravity on their pivot leg while they are turning.

It would have been better for them if they had just obeyed his orders and the ground suits people who refused to listen to him. Akashi was used to using this move whenever people would not move out of his way and this was the same thing that he used against Kagami earlier.

Shutoku's captain sure was strange, did he think that he could stop him by preventing him from shooting? Things were boring if Midorima was not the one playing against him and he passed the ball over to Nebuya who easily scored a goal as the other party was not expecting it.

Takao seemed to have forgotten about the other members of Akashi's team and Midorima watched as he seemed surprised to have the ball knocked away from him by Mibuchi. The ball was passed over to Akashi like he thought and he stood directly in front of Akashi to try to stop him.

"Akashi!" That was all he said, this was not the time for him to say anything more and with just that, if it was Akashi, Midorima knew he would understand it was to show that he was going to stop him. "Shintaro. You're strong."

The words had him distracted for a split second and he had to stop himself from thinking about the times he heard Akashi saying that to him. If it was the usual him, Midorima would have argued that Akashi was just making fun of him but now was not the time for that and getting in a petty argument with Akashi would not help his current situation.

"But you'll lose. Who do you think was leading you guys?" Midorima knew this would come, even if Akashi acknowledges him or praises him, his belief that he would always win would not change. If he did, he just would not be Akashi as bitter as he like to admit that this is a trait he did not want Akashi to change. Unless until he beats him.

Despite knowing about Akashi's ankle break, Midorima still ended up falling for it. The pressure of the aura Akashi overwhelmed him along with it, causing him to stay on the ground for a while longer than he would like. "Even if it's the 'Kiseki No Sedai', no one can stand against me."

While he was on the ground due to the pressure, it was hard to stand up right away after Akashi used ankle break. This allowed Akashi to score and the score between Shutoku and Rakuzan just widened by a twenty point lead by Rakuzan.

Was this his fault for thinking that he could take Akashi on by himself? Midorima merely wanted to be selfish for a while and attempt to beat Akashi alone due to his promise from before about letting Akashi taste defeat. But this was not a game of Shogi he is currently playing where he has to rely on himself, this is basketball, a team match. He has teammates that he can rely on.

"Hey…Shin-chan…" He could hear Takao's voice breaking him out of his thoughts and this only confirmed what he remembered. The smack on his head only made him clear his thoughts better away from his lingering past that he allowed to affect him slightly. "How long are you staying on the ground, dumbass. I'm gonna mince you."

Midorima was taken aback by the hit for a while before he understood that it was Miyaji's way of cheering him up. Kimura's words too were for the same purpose. "Can't you see those words? Man up!" The words on the banner the other students were using to cheer them on were their motto, to _'Never Sway, Never Give Up'_.

"Don't give up. We still got time. Let's start with a point." The captain's loud voice echoed and his three senior teammates walked ahead. It was rather ironic that he had to be cheered up and reminded that they should not give up yet and he could not deny that a small part of him had actually thought about it earlier.

This was why Midorima was unable to argue with them or resort by saying anything. It was alright now, he was back to his usual self already. Like what he said earlier, there is no way that's useless in Shutoku. Each of them had a part to play like him. His way of thinking had changed a little and his past self would not ever think of something like this.

"The more I look back, the more I want to play basketball with these guys." The earlier part of Takao's speech was less important compared to his last one and Midorima wished Takao had just gone straight to the point and save time by just saying this right from the start.

It might not be his character to do so but this was something he agreed and he should at least show his respect by admitting to it. "…That's right." Midorima hesitated for a moment before agreeing. He has changed, a lot more than he likes to admit and Akashi almost certainly picked that up too. Choosing this school and playing basketball with teammates like this was the best decision he had came up with back then.

He has someone to help him up when he needs it and a partner he can count on. Midorima might not have shown any appreciation towards Takao but in truth, he really does appreciate him and all that he has done for him. Midorima had never thought he would ever do something like creating a move like that but because Takao always stay near him despite him never saying anything nice to him, he had agreed to it.

Since they spend so much time together, their coordination is better than the others too which is why it could only work with Takao. The hidden ace he had hidden till now, he knows it would completely be something Akashi will not expect. It has to be since even his past self will never believe that he will do something like this too.

"Let's go, Takao. We'll show them what we've got." He was not going to give up and he was going to fulfil what he said to Akashi all those years ago. This was risky and the chances of it being a success was low but he has full confidence in Takao and all his other teammates. His teammates all trusted him too and he would be sure to meet up to their expectations.

The more the match progressed, the more Akashi picked up that Midorima had changed. When he heard Midorima's agreement to what Takao said, he already knew that he barely knows this current Midorima anymore. Their time apart had caused a lot of changes within Midorima and it was obvious that he got along best with Takao among the other people in his team.

It was apparent when they almost always seem to be together and the first one to approach Midorima when he was on the ground was him. Was he being replaced now? Was Takao standing in the spot he used to hold in Midorima's heart? Akashi had no idea and he hated to admit that he was nothing but a ghost of the past to Midorima.

The thing that he wants from Midorima would be harder to get now. Even back then he had not expected to hear it and their current distance apart did not seem to help. Takao seemed closer to Midorima than he used to too and neither would he be able to get such an honest agreement from Midorima like what Takao did earlier.

Akashi smiled when Midorima bounced back up, the smile turning even more bitter when he heard those words. This only showed him how close the two were and how much Midorima believes and trust in him. It was something he had never seen back in their days during Teiko, Midorima working with someone.

Their play had always been a solo one, with Kuroko being an exception. They were nothing more than strangers who used to be close but drifted apart. Even if Midorima like him back then, the chances of it fading away was high. Watching them brought a stinging pain in his chest that he ignored, this was not the time for it.

'Shintaro. You—' To think that Midorima would even give up on his single play and do something like working with his teammates was not what he expected but he should have thought about that when Midorima had mentioned that no one on his team is a hindrance. It ought to have captured his attention during that time that Midorima actually thinks rather highly of them and regard them as important.

Sure he had expected that their time apart would change Midorima but he did not expect this much. Akashi especially did not think that the distance between them will grow so far apart. The one who made no attempt to contact Midorima was his own fault when he knew right from the start that there was no way Midorima would take the imitative to do so. He was naive to think their relationship would remain the same even if they were apart.

He has changed too, although Akashi doubted that he did as much as Midorima did. He was bitter and he fueled it towards his play instead. Because this match is something that he needs to give his attention to. There was no way he would cut them some slack after what he had just seen.

At least there were still fragments of the Midorima he knows and he still holds some part of Midorima's heart. If Midorima's desire to make him taste defeat is the only thing left to hold them together, he did not mind using it to tie them together and be a part of Midorima's life. No matter what, he still wanted to hold a place in Midorima's heart, even if this was just a small thing that is far from what he wants.

Perhaps this is what it means to truly be in love with someone. There is still a possessive streak in him that wants to hold most of Midorima's thoughts. Akashi knows the only way left for him is this, as long as he wins, Midorima will continue to chase after him and entwine them together. That is better than nothing and there is no way he will lose ever. He will always hold a place in Midorima's mind, someone that Midorima wants to beat more than anyone else.

The days where they play Shogi together seemed so faraway now and with it the Midorima of the past. It was not like Akashi's feelings are that shallow for it to go away just because Midorima changed because the thing that drew him in is still there and a lasting trait of Midorima that would not change. Akashi never knew he would actually like him that much; his interest in him was nothing but just something to pass time at first.

How much of his words back then did Midorima believe? Probably none and despite knowing that, he had done absolutely nothing to prove it. Akashi does not lie, he is always right after all and the one that does not believe in him more than anyone else is the one person he wished he did.

Glancing at Midorima again, his chest tightened at the closeness he had with Takao. It only slapped him in the face more that Midorima only allowed this close proximity to people that he likes and Midorima had only allowed him that hesitantly. He could not be mad at Midorima though so he directed his glare towards Takao.

Maybe it was just jealousy and he just needed to direct his irritation towards the matter towards something. But since they are in the middle of a match, no one would ask about it and probably think of it as something normal. The real cause of it would never be known, especially since Midorima himself did not know that Akashi really does like him.

Midorima's next move would most likely be Shutoku's trump card and despite his bitter emotions, Akashi still looks forward to see what Midorima would do. The one that would surprise him is always Midorima and something he will not be able to expect. Part of the reason why he had never lost interest in Midorima ever. If things always go according to plan, that would just be boring.

What they were planning to do was rather risky, hence why they had not use it until now. Frankly, it was a move that they had never used in a real match before but only during practice. The effectiveness could only be tested now but neither of them would mess up due to nervousness or anything, he has absolutely fate in Takao and he has done everything he could to make sure he luck goes well.

Takao is a strange person though. His first impression was nothing good and he thought that he was a frivolous guy and he paid no serious attention to him. But yet Takao seemed to be always watching him and following him. It was rather irritating to have someone laugh at him for reasons unknown to him and most of his actions would earn some kind of snicker from him.

The practice at Shutoku was rather harsh and he could even say it was more rigorous than Teiko. The number of people dropping out when he first joined increased rather often and he thought that they did the right thing since they probably would not be good players if they could not take the training.

The number of First Years who stayed back for extra practice was few since they were mostly wiped out with the normal practice already and they did not since that keen to improve their skills anyway. Midorima had a feeling they entered Shutoku thinking that it is one of the 'Three Kings' and they just wanted to be part of the basketball team for just the name.

There was no way those shallow people would ever make it to First-String or Regulars for that matter if they act like that. For some strange reason, Takao would stay back whenever he does and it brought a nostalgia feeling when he recalled that Akashi used to do the same. Although the reason why he did was most likely different from Akashi.

Midorima had noticed the way that Takao seemed to be competing against him during their usual practice, maybe he saw him as a rival or something? Akashi on the other hand had never viewed him as a rival before and Akashi had no doubt never seen him as a threat to him ever.

He had never said a thing to Akashi back then since Akashi had never bothered him at all, unless he decides to join him that is. Even then, Akashi had never made fun of him or anything and Midorima had long came to terms that Akashi's company was always peaceful even though he gets annoyed by the way Akashi talk about things.

At the beginning Midorima had thought that Akashi had some kind of complex since he seems to give off an air of superiority but that was not true. Akashi just does things naturally and it is just a part of his character just like how he believes in fate and horoscopes. As irritating as it might be, there were always truth in what Akashi says when he is often correct and Akashi notices things that he usually miss out on too.

Even in intellect Akashi shows his capabilities by acing his tests and exams. Akashi is like some perfect being except for some traits of his personality that throws that off and scare people away. No one dares to defy him as they will find themselves intimidated by him and Midorima had times when he was intimidated too.

Midorima refused to follow what Akashi says sometimes though. Even threats would not make him do something that he did not think is correct and he accepted punishment that came as a price for it. Akashi appeared to be amused more than anything else when it happens and he supposed he got it easy compared to the rest.

The other four had never thought it was strange since they knew it was part of his stubborn personality and they never paid much attention to how Akashi would brush it off sometimes without doing a thing. The reason why was most likely due to the fact that Akashi treated him as a source of entertainment and he often seemed to enjoy messing with him. A part of him had always questioned why he goes along with it and allowed Akashi to have his fun. Was there a reason for that?

Akashi was not here with him anymore so he did not bother to come up with an answer for it and it was all in the past now. There was no reason to be stuck in the past and they had all gone their own separate ways already.

It was strange to learn that the reason why Takao looked as if he was interested in him was because he had beat him once in Middle School. Midorima barely remembers most of his opponents from back then since the number of teams they won against back then were a lot and he did not take much notice of them.

So the reason why Takao showed that much interest in him was due to the fact that he wanted him to recognise him. Midorima could understand that way of thinking, wanting someone who won against you to recognise you. That was what he was doing too when he continued challenging Akashi to Shogi.

"…Why didn't you say anything?" Midorima felt that it would be better if you let the other party know. Otherwise the other person might never know about it or realise your action. He had always made it clear to Akashi that he would win against him and Akashi had always ask him to do it if he thinks he could.

Takao ended up laughing at his question and he had angrily questioned why he had laughed. The lame remark kind of struck a nerve since that was in a sense what he had done in his case. But Takao's next remark had him overlooking it. "Well, I bet you don't plan on doing that anyway. In fact don't recognise me yet. I'll just practice more than you. It's just something I decided to do by myself."

That was what had changed his impression on Takao and the reason why he did not mind his company that much. Midorima understood what he was thinking and he did not want to deny him that since he was the same. "Before you know it, I'll send you a roaring pass. Remember it, Shin-chan!"

"Stop calling me by that excessive friendly nickname, Takao." Although his view on Takao had changed, Midorima still did not like the nickname that Takao used to call him. Even Akashi who he is closest to in Teiko call him by his first name and not a nickname that is derive from his first name. Midorima did not think that they were on close enough terms for him to refer to him by his first name either.

This is a gamble, Midorima knows that best of all. He chooses to believe in himself and his teammates. Everything that he has might not be enough but there was no uncertainty since his teammates are doing everything that they can as well. He would believe in them and believe in Takao who really did achieve what he said before.

The effort of Takao's practice would be shown in this and his own as well. The only thing they had that could stop Akashi's 'Emperor' eye is only this too. He rather gives this a shot than lose without doing a single thing and giving up the chance of it being a success.

All he had to do was get into shooting position and image that he has the ball and believe that Takao would do the rest and pass the ball to him at the right time. There was the chance of it being a surprise to Akashi and he would not be able to stop this even if he can predict it happening as he would not be able to stop it.

Midorima believes that Takao's pass would make it and the ball reached him when mid-air and he shot from there trusting that it would go in. Takao's accuracy was aided by his 'Hawk' eye that he could find a blind spot to pass the ball to him. Most of it being a part of Takao's hard work of practice that he could make the ball reach him at the right time.

Yet another thing to show how much Midorima has changed. Akashi could not imagine Midorima ever doing something like this in the past. Midorima had always only shoot when he has full confidence that it will go in. The fact that he had attempted that earlier demonstrated how much confidence he had in Takao to make it work and that the ball would reach him for sure.

The amount of trust Midorima had in Takao was a whole lot more than he expected. This match really is interesting like he thought; he had seen a lot of things that he had not imagine to happen. To attempt a shot that he is prepared to lose, Midorima's desire to beat him must be strong.

In a sense, it would be because of him that Midorima changed? So the one that pushed him towards someone else was himself? Was that even possible? The bitter feeling from before reappeared full force and the feeling was much worst compared to before. To have absolute trust from someone like Midorima was a big deal and he doubts that he even stands on the same level in Midorima's heart.

As much as it hurts watching the match, Akashi was not going to lower his guard and let them do what they want. He acknowledges them though, Shutoku was able to make the ball reach Takao for him to pass to Midorima.

Just like he thought, playing against Midorima is always interesting since something unexpected will always turn up. Things never do go according to his plans all the time when it comes to Midorima, sure he can push the right buttons to get what he wants from Midorima but there are times when he is taken aback by Midorima's actions.

His teammates seemed to be rifled up while Midorima's teammates appeared much calmly than his own. They were blatantly threatened by Midorima's and Takao's coordination play that they were acting rashly without thinking.

Another successful score, Shutoku is strong, no doubt one of the 'Three Kings'. He expected that much from them and for them to put up more of a fight compared to the other schools and this was a school that Midorima decided on. There was no way Midorima would pick a weak school and put up with it. That was the reason why he had decided to be starting player this time, not only out of respect for Midorima.

Watching Midorima's interactions with Takao after they performed the shot had a rather big impact on his emotions that he shoved aside. This match was making him sweat and that showed how much effort he had put in the game.

"Don't misunderstand, Akashi. Shutoku's not over yet. The real game starts now." Midorima was still very much pissed how Akashi thought that they had no chance of winning whatsoever after he used his 'Emperor' eye. This would be his first step in gaining Akashi's recognition and achieving his promise of teaching Akashi the feeling of defeat.

Akashi should be honest right now; Midorima's actions had earned that even if he was rather displeased with it emotionally. As a basketball player, he acknowledges Midorima's actions and personal thoughts should not be allowed to affect his play. "This is beyond my expectations, Shintaro. This is how it should be."

The match will lose its entertaining factor if it was something he could predict accurately without any problems. Games with Midorima should be like this where even he will not know what will happen. The only thing Akashi knows is that the end result of the match will be his win, no matter how much effort Midorima puts in.

Akashi has never insulted Midorima though, in fact he praises him. He had put up a good fight, it was just that Akashi will never lose and if it was someone else as his opponent, there was no doubt that Midorima would win. He is a special case where no one will be able to win him. Just that and nothing more.

The first time where he faces Midorima with his full strength in a basketball match like this was a first and it would be less memorable if it ended up with a win without him doing much. None of them had ever played against each other with their full strength before in spite of them knowing each other's abilities.

Since their bodies would not be able to keep up with their strength, the time where they could use their full strength was short. This was pretty good coming from Midorima who despite knowing his about his 'Emperor' eye had never experienced it against him before. It was just like him to come up with a counter of something other people would never be able to think of.

No one out of them would put in as much thinking as Midorima. This must have been planned beforehand just in case they might face against each other in the Winter Cup. How much effort had Midorima put in to think of this? It makes him happy to know that he had made Midorima spend time to think of something against him.

Being able to hold Midorima's thoughts is something he is happy to learn since he was not even present and yet he was in Midorima's thoughts. The things Midorima sacrificed for this made him happy too. To think the day that Midorima would sacrifice his accuracy would come and it was all for the sake of winning him too.

He prefers to think of it as Midorima wanting to keep what he said to him and as Midorima's personal reason than Midorima wanting to win for the team. Midorima's words when they first started playing had showed that Midorima still remembered what he said to him all those time ago and it being the biggest push for him in this match.

His 'Emperor' was that much of a threat to Midorima and he could feel the slight pressure from Midorima. It did not deter him though since there was no way he would lose. Akashi would show that to him soon. No matter how strong Midorima is, he would not be able to beat him.

"I won't let you through, Akashi!" Midorima's defense was good, he acknowledges that. "It's pointless. Out of my way, Shintaro." His ankle break was still effective against Midorima since there was nothing he could do to stop him. Midorima should understand this best of all and yet he still tried. Stubborn as always. He would laugh if it was some other time.

"My orders are absolute." They are unless he did not mean it. That was why Midorima managed to escape unscathed sometimes despite him refusing to listen to him. Some of them were said on purpose as he knew Midorima would not agree to it and if it was something he meant, he would have Midorima to agree to it one way or another.

Midorima gritted his teeth in frustration; he had fell prey to Akashi's ankle break yet again. But he could not give up just yet, not after how much everyone had put in. He should not let such a small setback affect him and there was something he could still do. This was not the end and he planned to make his words come true.

His teammates were shouting his name and they were counting on him to stop Akashi. He cannot let things end like this. It is not over yet and he must not give up. There is no shame in falling down; lots of people fall down before they stand up again. Everyone started off from the ground and when they first started walking, they would fall a few times and the fact that everyone could walk now shows how they had continued even after that.

The real shame is to fall down without standing up again and allowing yourself to stay on the ground without attempting to do anything. That is what real shame is and sinking into self-depression. Midorima willed his legs to stand up and jump to prevent Akashi from scoring. Akashi's 'Emperor' eye would not work if he acts behind him.

"Akashi!" Maybe that was what gave Akashi the chance to switch to a pass. Akashi's situational analysis speed has always been good, Midorima knows better than anyone else after playing Shogi with Akashi so much. He could always make the right move in just seconds and his shout earlier had informed Akashi that he could not attempt to score already.

Even so, Midorima had done it since he had faith that his teammates would be able to stop it. The shouts from the audience had proved his point along with Takao's remark about Otsubo being awesome. Because of that he could ready himself to shoot; Takao would make the ball reach him on time for sure.

Thus, he had to have confidence in himself that he can make this work. His shooting would not work if he doubts himself even a little. Their score had narrowed down to an eleven points difference and that was not enough yet. He had to close the gap even more, they would not be able to win otherwise.

Rakuzan seemed to have grown flustered after three of his shot had gotten in and their formation seemed a little off. Midorima paid no attention to that, his target was just Akashi and Takao had joined him in marking him currently.

His eyes widened in surprise when he spotted Akashi shooting the ball in his own goal. It was unexpected but the reason behind that had to be for a reason. There was no way Akashi would do a thing like this for no reason and he had a good hunch what it is too.

This had gone on long enough. Akashi had left them alone because he thought that they could pick themselves up themselves but it appear that it did not happen and they just seem to be even more uneasy as Midorima closed the gap. He had pushed his personal emotions aside and focused on the match more than on Midorima.

"When did I tell that you could relax? The match is not over yet. The temporary point difference has made you slack off in the match. Even a few consecutive goals have made you uneasy." As expected of Midorima to be able to make his team members flustered with what he did, however this was just unsightly.

The way they had started playing after the lead was below their capabilities. "If the point difference had been smaller, we wouldn't have displayed such unsightly plays. It would be better if we didn't have an advantage at all. Cool yourselves off a little." This was his way of waking them up.

"However, if we lose, my own goal just now would be the reason. You can blame me as much as you like. I will take responsibility and quit the club. As a symbol of my atonement, I will gouge out both of my eyes and give them to you." Akashi was perfectly fine with saying things like these, there was no worry of him having to do that anyway.

The point was just to make his teammates put in more effort in the game and nothing more. "It's only if we lose. There is no problem if we win. I am not worried. Because I have confidence. There is no way we could lose with you guys." From the bottom of his heart, that is what he believes in. He always wins after all and it was easy to smile genuinely.

Midorima had watched silently. This was exactly what he thought. Akashi's encouragement always sounded strange and definitely Akashi's style to do it like that. The effectiveness of it is always what Akashi wanted too even if it was a little creepy when he says things like gouging his own eyes out.

It works anyway, especially when he gives honest statements like the one earlier. The smile was real, Midorima could tell. It was probably the biggest encouragement Rakuzan could get from it and Midorima's gaze lingered a little longer than it should. That smile resembled the one he should to see from Akashi when they were alone and a small wave of jealousy hit him.

He brushed it away since he had no idea why was he jealous of it. It was just a smile and he had never thought that he is the only one to receive Akashi's real smiles anyway. The feeling he had in his chest seemed to say otherwise but he had no time for that now. Akashi's prep talk had awakened the other Rakuzan members and if he wastes any more time thinking about this would disrupt his attention to the game.

The encouragement and Akashi's order for them to be more serious had reached them. The game would be harder from this point on and Akashi had showed him how serious he is about this match like he wanted. Part of this might had been Akashi's plan to tell him that he was respecting him and playing for real.

The game continued quickly and Rakuzan was quick to make a return and score. Akashi's words had completely recovered them and he would not have it any other way. The was no meaning if his opponent was not serious. Midorima would rather win when it's this way than win when his opponent is holding back.

"No, too bad for you. The match has already ended. Let me tell you this. You will no longer even be able to touch the ball." What did Akashi mean by those words? Rakuzan had started playing for real that much was certain but surely their level would not be that different that he would not be able to touch the ball anymore.

This is Akashi, there must be something he is plotting. Midorima would have to wait to find out. Akashi always managed to irritate him with his words and today was no exception.

_[[A/N: Some parts might seem repeated but they seemed relevant to me so I didn't remove them. It might seem a little confusing for some parts and some of it will be addressed in the later chapters. The ending does seem a little stranger than I like… ]]_


End file.
